Outdoor recreation has become a favorable and popular relaxing exercise, and a tent has become a necessity of the outdoor recreation. The tent mainly consists of a tent fabric and a supporting frame for supporting the tent fabric, and an inner expansion space is formed by pulling the tent fabric and the supporting frame via windproof ropes and tent pegs.
For expanding the usable space in the tent, multiple supporting poles are generally used in a conventional tent to form a cross structure to hold up a top space. A common structure is a cross shaped or a cross-like shaped supporting structure which is formed by two cross supporting poles. However, such cross structure requires multiple supporting poles, which increases the weight of the whole tent, causing carry difficulties to the tent. Moreover, both of the two cross supporting poles are required to be bent and supported onto the ground, thus the top space of the tent is reduced in structure. Another tent, known as a transverse lined top tent, uses a transverse pole as a top pole to form a support in a transverse direction at the top of the tent. Although the tent with such a structure has a large bottom space, the top of the transverse lined top tent is unable to form a supporting surface at the top, thus the usable space in the tent cannot be expanded.